<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange by NightsinCosplay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071936">Strange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsinCosplay/pseuds/NightsinCosplay'>NightsinCosplay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Campfire Chat, Gen, thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsinCosplay/pseuds/NightsinCosplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Park &amp; Bill Overbeck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Can you keep a secret?, he asked, pulling his legs closer to his body. He didn't dare looking up from the flames between them. Distracting himself with the sound of burning wood from the fact, that he must look oh so vulnerable. Suddenly, Jake felt unbearable cold but he resisted the urge to move closer to the campfire, knowing that this was a side effect of feeling weak. Exposed. The dark haired opened his mouth to stammer a „Nevermind, forget this“, to get rid of the oppressiv silence which seemed to consume his mind. But not even the first vocal left his mouth, stopped from the cigarette which got snipped into the flames. He lifted his glance and met the serious look of his counterpart.<br/>„Kid, if I couldn't, I wouldn't sit here for sure. I'm old enough and heard sufficiant shit to know when to shut the fuck up.“ The dry tone in his voice made the younger one smile, even though he didn't felt like it. „Are we sitting here all night 'till the others get up again or are you going to tell me what's on your mind?“<br/>Jake couldn't endure the intense glare of William and turned his head slightly to the side to stare into the dark forest. He couldn't even see behind the first line of the trees, but the thick fog curling around them catched his attention anyways. „I just feel so.. strange. I'm loosing grip to everything I used to know.“ When he looked back to the veteran, he found him calmly waiting to continue. For a secound, Jake found himself confused. He could have sworn that the old man would laugh at him. Tell him, that he shouldn't act like a little child and just be mature. That he shouldn't think about things he can't control and just function. But Bill didn't. Jake swallowed hard to get rid of the thick knot in his throat.<br/>„Lately I've been thinking everyone around me is insane“, he continued, testing how he react to his words. But yet again, Bill just sat there.Waiting. Slowly, Jake began to find peace of mind. It kind of rubbed off on him. „We don't even know how we got here. Or for how long we're wandering around in this – this endless forest. We don't, or do you? Am I the only one questioning that? Lately I've been thinking that there is something wrong inside my brain. Am I the only one losing track of time? All my memories get mixed up. I can remember things years ago as if it was yesterday and yet again, I can't even tell you from which direction we came to this clearing. I've the feeling like I know you for years now, but we can't be here for years now, can we? I'm just.. I'm so god damn confused from life, I guess.“ Speaking up his thoughts felt like a big burden fell from him. Like he wasn't alone with it anymore, even though he couldn't tell if Bill felt the same.<br/>„Am I the only one that feels this way?“, he whispers, sounding oh so desperatly. Jake hated himself for it. „Am I the only alone?“, Jake repeated and leaned a bit forward, looking Bill in his eyes directly again.<br/>„I keep on running, but I can't escape.“<br/>The sentence hurts the dark haired and he didn't even know why. But what he knew for sure was that he wasn't alone. He ased a simple yes or no question and received something, he was thinking too. Constantly. Bill said something, he couldn't have, if he didn't feel this way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>